


Attention

by MayoAmor22



Category: superbat - Fandom
Genre: Booty Call, Booty Call Clark, Friends With Benefits, M/M, SuperBat, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayoAmor22/pseuds/MayoAmor22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Clark finds out about Bruce's bad break-up he'll do anything to make him feel better, but to what extent?<br/>WARNING: Graphic smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friend in need

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything DC comic related.
> 
> Warning: Graphic smut (I'll warn you when that part comes up with a ~*~)

*Ring-ring-ring*

Clark rolls around in bed and answered the phone while checking the clock to see it was 10 pm. "Hello?"

"Clark? Great you're still awake" Lois sounded excited, which mean she found a story "Turn on the TV"

"Is something wrong?" He asked as he sat up and turned on the TV.

"Well the world isn't ending, for once, but it's news none the less"

Immediately he saw what she was talking about. On the news, there was a headline in bold letters saying "Gotham's prince lost". His attention kicked into high gear as he worried something happened to him.

"You still there?"

"yeah- yes I'm here, what happened?"

"I'm not sure full details, but apparently he and his longtime fiancé had a falling out." Clark sighed in relief that nothing fatal occurred.

"Dammit Clark, everyone is trying to get this story, but Wayne refuses to talk to anyone"

"Well, I can see how that can be a problem" He could feel her smiling on the other side.

"I'm glad you do because I need your help"

"WHAT?"

"Well he doesn't want to talk to anyone, but he might talk to you. You're friends, right?

"More like acquaintances"

"Come on, Clark. We can be the first to figure out what's going on"

"I don't think so, Lois. I'm sorry, but I'll have to refuse" It did seem right to him to violate Bruce's personal life and use him for a story.

After a couple of seconds of silence, he finally heard a sigh "Alright, you can't blame a girl for trying and besides it's probably low by anyone's standards. Night Clark"

When he heard the line go dead he hung up the phone.

He turned his attention back to the TV to see reporters and photographers nagging him about the nasty break-up. They even stayed outside the gates of Wayne Manner and waited for him to come out, which has been all day. It didn't take long for him to grow sick over them toying with the situation, so he turned off the TV and got out of bed. He needed to check up on him just to see if he could help and nothing was going to stop him. Once he got dressed he was off toward Gotham.

* * *

 

It didn't take long for him to reach the Manner and it relieved him to see that the news vans and paparazzi headed home for the night. When he was sure that no one way around he landed in front of the larger wooden doors and knocked it three times. No one answered, which he figured would happen. He was about to leave when the door opened and Alfred stepped out.

"Good evening, sir"

"Good evening, Alfred. Is Bruce here?"

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Wayne will not be answering any questions..."

"Oh no this is a social visit" He took a breath "I heard what happened and I wanted to check up on Bruce"

Alfred nodded his head and stepped aside to let him in. "I'll see if Mr. Wayne is up for visitors. Please wait inside the study down the hall"

Once in the study, he sat down on the sofa in front of the fireplace that had a bright flame to warm the room. About twenty minutes have passed before the door open and Bruce walked in with Alfred not far behind. He looked okay, but his eye showed differently. Clark could see that he was in a terrible state and needed someone.

"It's quite a surprise to see you here, Clark" Clark stood up to shake his hand.

"I wanted to see how you were"

"Oh...um Alfred can you give us some time alone"

"Yes, Mr. Wayne" He nodded his head and closed the door behind him.

They sat down on the sofa and the taller man patted Bruce on the back. "I'm sorry about what happened"

"It's fine" He leaned back where he was sitting and stared at the fire.

"Are you sure?" He stared at him with concern. "You don't have to lie to me, Bruce"

"If I say I'm fine that means I'm fine" He scolded him and brought out a little of Batman in his tone.

"Sorry" He turned toward the fire and the room grew quiet.

"...You know... If you need anything I'll be here for you" He caught a glimpse of him making that familiar face when he his head was full of thought, before turning away again. "...No matter what it is"

"There is something..." Bruce leaned in and Clark shifted to face him. "You can do for me..."

* * *

 

He pressed his lips against him, but before he could deepen the kiss Clark backed up and fell off the edge.

"What the hell was that for?" his asked full of shock. He stared as Bruce stood up and squatted in front of him.

"You said no matter what" He straddled his waist and yanked on his tie till their lips were inches away "...didn't you?"

"Yes, I did..." His breathing got heavy. "...but"

"You and Lois are no longer a thing, right?" He asked with his ear as he loosened the tie and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yeah we aren't...but Bruce..."

He rolled his hips to grind himself against him, causing Clark to bite back a moan. "Then what's the problem?"

He sucked up his neck and nibbled along his jawline as he got the shirt open. Once open he made a trail a wet, hot kisses down his torso licking every muscle he found as he worked on removing his pants.

"Bruce, stop you're not thinking straight..." The smaller man ran a hand over his crotch making his words hitch in his thought. "You're feeling lonely and I understand that. but you need to stop this or I'll..."

"You'll what, Clark?" He interrupted "If you hate this so much push me off, farm boy"

He couldn't speak or even move. The look on Bruce's face was different then he used to and he couldn't figure out why all of a sudden he was behaving like that. Was it because of he was heartbroken or horniness? He looked at his body seeing he was flushed and could hear the panting of his breath with the thumping of his heartbeat. He couldn't help but get lost in the sight.

He relaxed and waited for his next move. "That's what I thought"

His pants were removed enough to reveal his cock that was big enough that he hesitated before engulfing it into his mouth. He sucked hard as he bobbed his head between Clark's leg, causing the man's moans to fill the room.

"Sh-SHIT! Stop" He formed his hands into fists. "What if someone hears...?"

He removed his hot mouth with a loud pop but continued sucking around the base. "Well then stop crying"

"Besides the place is soundproof" He growled as he played with his balls with his tongue and took them into his mouth.

"AAAAAAH" He yelps as Bruce continued to tease his balls and licked the slit before deep-throating him to the hilt. "At this rate, I'm going to cum..."

He stops sucking and moved back over him. He lowered himself to kiss Clark aggressively as he took off his pants and threw them aside. He looks down to see the smaller man rubbing his cock against his stomach and caused him to twitch with excitement. As he was admiring the sight his face was forced to look at the man above him. Bruce kissed him again and bit his bottom lip till Clark opened his mouth, allowing his tongue inside. He was forced to lay down with his back flat against the floor.

The smaller man broke the kiss, much to Clark's dislike, but licked his lips and teased his tongue. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked around. The other man watched as he sucked between his fingers to spread the saliva and he felt himself harden even more. Lightning fast, he grasped his wrist and placed his fingers around his fingers, sucking hard to the knuckle.

"That's enough.." He panted and when he was released he took Clark's lips with his.

As the kiss deepened he took his slick fingers and teased them over the rim of muscles around his ass. Slowly his index finger entered inside, not feeling good at first, but eventually, he found pleasing. When he felt himself loosen he added another.

"Clark..." He moaned in his mouth as his fingers grinned at his prostate.

The other man grabbed onto his hips while gliding his right hand around his smooth ass. When he was sure Bruce was lost in the sensation he slicked up his finger with the saliva leaking out of his ass and entered one finger, stretching him even wider.

"FUCK..." He yelped as the other man's finger pumped with his and moaned when each finger caused electricity to spread over his body.

"St-stop...I-I'm ready..." They remove their fingers from his asshole and he set himself over Clark's hard on. The took the cock in his hand guiding it between his cheeks and gradually sat down to the base. His breath hitched in his throat and his breathing became shaky. He was bigger than expected, but he loved how deep he was inside him.

Clark's head whipped back as his muscles closed around his cock and he gripped his wrists. "...Ah shit!...Bruce mmm"

He didn't pull away from him, in fact, the thought of being restrained excited Bruce even more. When he was used to the size, he began to pump himself up and down with such force that the sound of skin smacking echoed throughout the room.

"FUCK!...Bruce, you're so tight" He growled as he thrust his hips up.

"Shut up and fuck me harder" He moved his hands flat over Clark's chest to gain more support as the thrusts became more erratic.

"AH SHIT!...I gonna..." He moaned as he leaned back and placed his hands on the taller man's bent knees. "AH SHIIIT!"

"Unf Ah AAAAAAAAAH" He groaned as his load spurted over their chests.

"Ah F-FUCK! AAAH SHIIIIIT!" His muscles tightened around Clark, causing him release his semen shortly after.

Bruce looked over at Clark and gave him an interesting grin. "Thanks"

He lifted himself off of him and stood over to grab his pants. Taking the hint Clark grabbed his as well and quickly put them on without a word.

When we're both decent they walked toward the door, but before exiting Bruce grabbed Clark's tie to straighten it out "That was fun, how about doing that again tomorrow night?"

"Okay," He answered, not thinking.

With a wink, he opened the door for them and shouted over his shoulder before leaving Clark "See you then"


	2. You okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark's thoughts are taken over by what he did with Bruce the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 for my first SuperBat series, which I plan on being LOOOOOOONG
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you think.
> 
> Love ya!

 

Clark woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm. Irritated by the sound, he swings his hand at the noisy object, sending it flying across the room and it shattered against the far wall.

"What did I do?" He asked himself in disbelief. When he got home the previous night his mind was taken up by his actions, so much that he lacked sleep that was much needed. Even now, his mind played back the events and was worried about the consequences. Then it hit him that he told Bruce that he was going by later today. He takes a pillow into his hand and covers his face with it. After some time, he finally got himself to sit on the edge of the bed though he didn't feel like getting ready quite yet.

*This can't be good. Bruce just got out of a serious relationship and the reason he threw himself at me. Was that him feeling vulnerable. Though I wouldn't call his actions the results of vulnerability...I want to be there for him, but to go as far as this...*

Clark thought about the pros and cons of having sex with Bruce. The only con was his friend's emotional state, but the pro was that they both get to feel good.

Clark finally got off the bed and rushed to the kitchen. * _Maybe work could distract me from my thoughts and by the end of the day, Bruce would have forgotten about me coming over_ * He thought as he got his coffee.

* * *

 

"Clark!" Lois yelled out as she tries to grab his attention.

"Oh Lois" He answered while he pushed up his glasses. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. I did as much research as I could about the Wayne story, but it seems as if everyone is at a loss about what actually happened." She rambled on about her frustrations and how much she wished she could at least get a lead. As they entered the elevator doors she looked over at him and noticed a change in his character. He seemed at a loss and that smile she usually saw on him disappeared, which alarmed her.

"Clark, are you alright?" She asked him in a concerned tone.

"Huh?" He clicked back to reality.

"You don't seem like your happy-go-lucky-self, today. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I...um" He rubbed his eyes from underneath his glasses in order to appear tired. "I haven't been sleeping well"

That wasn't really a lie. When he got home it took forever for his mind to shut down enough for him to get at least a few hours.

"Oh my gosh, Clark if I would have known I wouldn't have called you last night."

"No I'm okay, Lois" He gives her a reassuring smile. The metals open up to let them out and they continued to walk into the office together.

"You could try aromatherapy with lavender before going to bed. I've tried that and it works"

"Thanks, Lois I think _yawn_ I'll try that" With a smile she left him alone and head to her desk.

_*I doubt sniffing a flower can help me. Man, if she knew I wouldn't hear the end of it*_

Clark sat down at his desk and got straight to work. Before long his work slowed, which gave his mind time to wonder.

_*There is no way I'm going to encourage his behavior. If I go back that means I'm fine with this relationship. I wouldn't even call it a relationship, but whatever it is I can't have any part in it* He paused to take a breath. That's when he thought of this from a different angle. *Then again I have to admit I enjoyed it...*_

 

"KENT IN MY OFFICE!" Clark nearly jumped out of his chair at his name. He knew the familiar yell of his boss, Mr. White, so he got out of his chair and headed over.

"You needed me, Mr. White?" He cautiously entered the room, but after closing the door he froze when he saw that someone else was in the room.

"Clark, you met Mr. Wayne" He turned his attention toward him as he closed the door.

"Oh yes, nice to see you again, Mr. Wayne." He stumbled over his words as he extends his hand for a handshake.

"Same" He kindly takes his hand and smiles.

"Mr. Wayne came by to give us the first scoop on his...situation."

"Oh really?" _*I'm surprised he's talking this quickly after the break-up*_

 

"He wants this to be as discrete as possible and I trust you to keep it that way"

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm not following." He tilted his head to show his confusion.

"Mr. Wayne will only talk if I can promise him that his words are safe and exact. You are one of my best reporters I have, so I want you to write this article."

"Oh, of course," He blushed from embarrassment. "Thank you, sir"

"Now, that you are up to speed" He rolled his eyes. "Mr. Wayne, would you prefer to be in a private setting?"

"Yes," He gave him a gleaming smile as he stood up. "If you don't mind"

"No no" He returned his smile. "Clark can escort you to our meeting room"

He gave him a look, which made him act immediately. He turned to open the door for Bruce. Mr. White walks over to Clark, grabs his shoulder tightly, and through his smile he says. "Don't mess this up"

"Yes, Sir" Clark exited the office and met up with Bruce, who waited patiently for him. Everyone on that floor watched as they walked to the large room. He did his best to ignore them and opened the door for the billionaire.

When he closed the door behind him Bruce readjusted his tie and took a seat in one of the chairs. "Close the blinds, will you?"

 

He was wondering why he wanted that much privacy, but he did as he was asked and close the blinds. A strange silence filled the room with only the sound of printers, phones ringing, people typing on their computers, and chattering on the other side.

Eventually, Clark cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, but Bruce cuts him off. "How are you, today?"

"Fine, I guess" He knew he was lying from his body language, but stayed quiet about it. "I'm surprised you're speaking out so soon after your..."

"Can we please not go there?" He stood up abruptly with his hand up to interrupt him. Clark looked away, a little frustrated.

"Isn't that why you came by?" He became very confused. "To talk about what happened..."

Out of nowhere, his tie was yanked down to the other man's level, where he can see that Bruce's smile widened enough to reveal his teeth. Clark's heartbeat increased and the temperature in the home skyrocketed. Bruce noticed the change, which encouraged him to wrap his right arm around his waist to pull him closer. Their lower abdomens grind against each other and the contact caused Clark to gasp, involuntarily.

"You missed me I see" He stated as he brushes his lips over Clark's.

The tease clouded up his mind and he leaned in to close the gap, so Bruce grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a heated kiss. His skin felt as if he was on fire and the grip on his hair only fed the flame. He moaned, as quietly as he could, in the kiss as the small man explored his mouth with his tongue and tickled the roof. The taller man grabbed the collar his suit and deepened the kiss. The other man smiled into the kiss as he firmly planted his hand on Clark's ass. He gasped in shock as he felt his left ass cheek get kneaded, but the surprise snapped him out of it and he pushed away. He retreated toward the table in the center of the room and leaned on the edge as he tried to get his thoughts straight.

"That was interesting" He laughed "Though I hate that it ended so quickly"

"Why would you do that?" Clark turned his attention to him now. "I'm at work. You can't just...just..."

"I wanted you to know what you have to look forward to" He stepped toward him leaving little room for him to run. Clark knew he could simply fly away or push Bruce out of the way to make a quick exit, but that would raise too much suspicion that he couldn't afford.

With no other chose he forced himself to make eye contact with him. "For what?"

"For tonight" His hand lightly caressed his torso and the tips of his finger rubbed against his nipple, causing his body to shiver. "You did remember our "date", right?"

"Y-Yeah...Of course"

"Good. I'll see you later then." He started for the door when...

"Wait!" He extended his hand in an attempt to stop him. "What am I suppose to tell Mr. White when I come out empty handed?"

Bruce simply grins, headed to a notepad on the table, and writes a note silently. When he was done he folded it up and looked back at Clark. "Just show him this"

He slipped the piece of paper in his left, front pocket and patted it a couple of times. "When you come by sneak around the back, okay?"

"Okay..." With a wink, he left him alone in the room.

He plopped himself down in the closest chair as he reflected what just happened. First off, they kiss at his job and he agreed to come by his place for the second time. *What is wrong with me?*

He smacked his thigh as hard as he could and when doing so he heard the crackling of paper. Remembering the note he leaned to his side, so he could grab the paper in his pocket.

_My fiancé and I began to slip apart much like any couple, but instead of paying attention to the signs I ignored them and her. I was too busy with my work and social life to realize I was losing her. Though when it did hit me I did everything in my power to make up for it._

_At the bottom, he read: Turn this page around_

_If you come by tonight, which I know you will especially after I say this, I'll tell you everything all the way down to the dirty details._

_That's if you come by that is._

_See you tonight._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay readers thank you so much for reading and please leave your thoughts in a review. I love you so much and I'll talk to you guys later, okay? *PEACE OUT BABES*  
> P.S. Don't worry porn will come


	3. It's not a relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After forever of waiting here is the 3rd chapter of Attention. Enjoy ;)

 

At the end of the day, Clark grabbed his coat and headed to the elevator. He wasn't able to get much work done and he knew that he was going to pay for it later, but he couldn't focus on anything.

"Clark! Hellooo?" Lois waved her hand in front of his face and snapped her fingers.

He came back to the peasant as soon as he heard her and immediately gave her an apology. "I'm so sorry, Lois. I didn't see you there."

"I've been talking to you for a good minute at least." She tilted her head to the side in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine it's the lack of sleep." He pinched to the bridge of his nose and gave out a yawn, which lasted longer than he planned. He must really be tired. "W-What were you saying?"

"I was asking why Bruce Wayne came to see you? I thought you said you were not friends"

"He was looking for someone to tell his story accurately….OUCH!" Lois smacked his shoulder, which he pretended to feel.

The elevator doors opened before them and they entered before the doors closed again. "Are you kidding me? He asked for you directly and you don't feel the need to tell me right away?"

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking"

"Yeah, you weren't….hey" She leaned in and felt his forehead. "Are you sure you're alright? You aren't really yourself today"

"Yeah yeah I'm…yeah"

"What's her name?" Clark's eyes widen and looked at her in fear.

"What? I don't know what you're suggesting" He attempted to sway away from the topic, but Lois continued.

"Clark it's a little obvious. You seem to be somewhere else and the sighing"

"The sighing?"

"YEAH! You don't only look mope, but you sound like it too. Also judging from the sleepy look in your eyes you were with her last night"

The elevator doors opened on another floor, allowing people to enter. As the elevator filled up they moved to the corner.

"I don't want to discuss this now." He whispered to Lois.

"Are you serious? This is the first time since we met that I ever heard of you in a relationship."

"I'm not in a relationship" He assured her and he looked down to avoid people's gaze.

"Ooooh, so it's a friend with benefits deal. I'm sorry, but that still counts…"

"People are staring at us. You know that?"

"I really don't care"

The elevator door opened to let everyone out on the first floor. They continued to talk as they headed outside.

"Look, Clark, I don't mean to be nosy about this, but if this "non-relationship" is bugging you that much maybe you need to talk to her. That or end the _relationship_ now"

"It's more complicated than that, but I'll take what you're saying into consideration"

"Well good" She flagged down a cab and they said their goodbyes before she took off.

* * *

Once again Clark flew by the Manor, but this time the place was surrounded. News crews and paparazzi pushed toward the big metal gates as police struggled to keep them at bay. He came around the back just as Bruce requested and entered the secret entrance to the cave.

"They're everywhere" Clark stated as he landed on the flat platform by the Batmobile.

"You get used to it after a while," He said matter-of-factly as he continued to type on his giant computer. "Besides the police are handling it"

Clark glided to the same platform as Bruce and watched the monitor as he stepped around a steel table, it flashed from one camera to the next. When he got to his chair he paused when he saw Bruce, not Batman the billionaire Bruce Wayne. "So….I don't think I've ever seen you here without your suit before"

"Don't get used to that. I just needed to check on the surveillance I left around the city." He didn't look away from the monitor, in fact, he looked too distracted. Clark stepped back and was about to make an excuse to leave.

"Have somewhere to be?"

"No, it just looks like your busy"

"Superman, even a boy scout such as yourself should know how to lie better"

Kal scratch the back of his head as he thought of a plan to get out of there. He did have to come here in the first place, but yet here he was.

"Something on your mind?"

"Just…trying to figure out why I even showed up"

Immediately, Bruce stopped and turned to face Superman. "Thought that was fairly simple?...To have sex"

"Something like that should not be so simple, Bruce. I know how you do things, but I do things differently" He leaned against the table behind him and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Fine" Bruce got out of his chair and walked up to Kal. "Let me say it in a different way"

"We've both been hurt and we know deep down that's not going to leave, but what we did last night dulled the pain a bit. It may not be just sex for you, I understand, but you have to admit…"

Bruce closed the space between them and caressed his hand against the S of Superman's suit. He leaned up to Kal's neck and glided his lips against his jawline, making sure Kal could feel his hot breath. "…you enjoyed it"

He gasps as he felt Bruce nip his Adam's apple. Then he continued by fondling with hip and slowly moved his fingers down his V-line. Every second that passed his hand came closer to Superman's crotch. Something in Kal's mind snapped as those fingers pressed so hard he could feel them through his suit. His large, strong hand grabbed Bruce face and stretched to the end of Bruce's jaw to his chin. Kal's thumb reached up to his lips and teased it, causing the other man to silently moan. He pressed their lips together almost bruising Bruce's. As they panted and gasped for air between kisses he wrapped his arm around to feel down the man's back.

"Here…" Bruce reached behind and wrapped his hand around Superman's. "Touch here"

Bruce guided him lower to where Kal's fingers pushed the rim of his ass. The sensation sent a ripple of pleasure up his spin, trigging him to subconsciously grind himself on the other man's thigh.

In a flash, Superman flipped Bruce onto the table and leaned on top of him. Their hands felt around as they explored what made each other tick. Bruce's moans soon became too much and Superman ripped his clothes to shreds.

"Oh FUCK!" Bruce cursed as Superman kissed his neck down his torso.

Kal pushed away from him and began to take off his own clothes when Bruce stopped him. "Leave the suit on."

"I want you to fuck me, Kal-El" Superman's was astonished how enthusiastic he was, but he was too turned on to care. The way his name sounded from those red, wet lips sent pleasure through his whole body.

Kal grind his slippery cock over Bruce's, as he watched the other man take his hand and suck on his fingers. His skillful tongue twirled all over as he sucked to the knuckle. "Keep doing that and I might cum"

With a loud pop, Bruce removed his mouth and gave a seductive smile. "If you want to cum I have something better."

Clark leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss as he slid one finger into Bruce's tight ass. He felt as the smaller man tensed up, but eventually, he started to rock against his pumps. When he added a second finger his hips would raise up when he touched his sweet spot.

"DAMMIT KAL!" Bruce's nails dug into his arms as he grew impatient. "FUCK ME!"

Superman removed his fingers and positioned himself between Bruce's cheeks. Slowly he entered inside and the heat was overwhelming. He thrust in and out till he was all the way in. "Shit this feels good"

When he was sure Bruce was okay he thrust a little bit harder. His thrust came faster and deeper, causing the sound of their moisten skin to echo through the cave. They roamed each other's mouths as they grew closer to climax.

"I C-CAN'T…FUUCK…" Bruce reached between them and tightly gripped his cock. He pumped it at a rapid pace as Superman fucked him crazy. Superman broke the kiss to lift Bruce's legs slightly over his shoulders, allowing him to thrust even deeper.

"I-I'M GONNA….AAAAAAAH" After a couple more thrusts they came with a loud scream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 2 in the morning, but at least I have this chapter up FINALLY I know sorry. Please leave a kudos and comment. If I made any mistakes just politely tell me and I'll fix them.  
> Love you Babes!

**Author's Note:**

> TA DA! another SuperBat fic. haha I hope you liked chapter 1 and stay tone to see how things turn out between them. Please review and thank you for reading. Love ya!


End file.
